1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to an operating method for enabling a data storage device to quickly start operation,
2. Related Art
A nonvolatile memory device may maintain data stored therein even though power is turned off. The nonvolatile memory device may include a flash memory device such as a NAND Flash or a NOR Flash, a ferroelectrics Random Access Memory (FRAM), a Phase-Change Random Access Memory (PRAM), a Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM), or a Resistive Random Access Memory (RRAM).
A data storage device including a nonvolatile memory device is being developed to perform a high-speed operation. Thus, there is a demand for operating methods for enabling a data storage device to quickly start operation, when power or interrupted power starts to be supplied to the data storage device.